Disney University
by petitereveuse62
Summary: Et si tous les personnages ( enfin presque) de Disney s'étaient réunis dans une seule et même université ? Bienvenue à l'Académie Disney, et découvrez ses professeurs aux méthodes loufoques, et ses querelles et amour d'élèves. Ouvrez les portes de l'Académie Disney, vous ne serez pas déçus.
1. Présentation !

**Voici ma toute nouvelle histoire ! Tous les personnages Disney dans une université !**

 **Rappel :** Tout, à part quelques lieux et quelques personnages, sont au GRAND WALT DISNEY !

* * *

 **Et si tous les personnages ( enfin presque) de Disney s'étaient réunis dans une seule et même université ? Bienvenue à l'Académie Disney, et découvrez ses professeurs aux méthodes loufoques, et ses querelles et amour d'élèves. Ouvrez les portes de l'Académie Disney, vous ne serez pas déçus.**

* * *

 **Juste un petit mot pour dire qu'un chapitre sera posté toutes les deux/trois semaines.**  
 ** _Sûr ce, Lisez, rêvez._**  
 ** _Petite rêveuse_**


	2. Prologue : La rentrée !

**Bonjour ! Voici le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fiction. Elle porte sûr l'univers de Disney !**

 **Rappel : Tout, à part quelques lieux et personnages, Appartienent à Walt Disney.  
Cette histoire a été crée grâce aux dessins du site Fanart, voici le lien : ****gallery/40579650/Disney-Ghibli?offset=0** **  
Allez voir, ils sont juste magnifiques.**

 **J'ai un blog pour les fictions que j'écris sur Skyrock (des images, des textes sur l'univers des fictions que j'écris) :**

 **Prologue :**

Le train sifflait dans la gare d'Utopia. Les adolescents allaient et venaient avec des sacs et des valises assez imposantes, d'autres étaient avec leurs parents, partagent un dernier moment familial avant de partir. Tous ces adolescents partaient pour leur école, située à quelques kilomètres de la ville. Quelques élèves étaient déjà dans les différents vagons, entrain de se raconter leurs vacances d'été. Lorsque le train siffla une dernière fois, tous les élèves entrèrent dans celui-ci. Quelques minutes plus tard, partit, des centaines de mains s'agitèrent en direction des parents.

« Enfin sans les parents ! Ah le bonheur complet, soupira Aladdin

Et bienvenue aux cours de madame Yzma ! La seule prof qui ne me manquait mais alors absolument pas ! Railla Jasmine. Je me demande si on va l'avoir cette année.

La poisse ! Et moi j'espère ne pas avoir Gaston ! Il m'exaspère. Regardez comme je suis fort, comme je suis beau et nanan ère, imita Mulan. Oh je ne suis pas pressée de le revoir.

Apparemment il y a une nouvelle prof. Je crois qu'elle fait Arts P. Lu Shang. Son nom est... Mme Narissa.

Sympa le nom.

L'ambiance était joyeuse dans tous les wagons. Les élèves étaient content, malgré certains professeurs. Le train siffla une dernière fois pour dire qu'il était arrivé en gare. Tout le monde descendait et prenait ses valises. Tout le monde se pressait vers les grilles du château, pour assister à l'appel. La cour était noire de monde qui attendait la proviseur de cette école. Mme Maléfique apparut et tout le monde se tu instantanément. C'était une grande dame, à la peau olivâtre et aux immenses yeux verts. Son visage était entouré de cheveux noirs, et son corps d'une cape noire, verte et mauve. Elle était craint et respectée des élèves et des professeurs. Elle s'adressa à l'assemblée d'une voix claire et puissante :

Bienvenue à Disney University. J'espère que cette année sera bénéfique pour vous. Le corps enseignant et moi même y veilleront. Les règles sont les mêmes que l'année dernière :

Vous devez le respect au corps enseignant et au secrétariat

Vous ne devez, en aucun cas, avoir des relations plus qu'amicales avec le corps enseignant

Le couvre-feu, à vingt-et-une heure, doit être absolument respecté, sous peine d'une sanction.

Vous ne devez, en aucun cas, avoir des relations avec des élèves de l'Académie Dreamworks.

De nombreux élèves poussèrent des exclamations, elle les fit taire d'un regard noir.

Il me semble que j'ai été très claire. Je ne veux en aucun cas que vous n'ayez des rapport que ce soit amical ou plus. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? En cas de désobéicence, je sévirais de manière égale.

Ensuite, les différentes sections, c'est-à-dire dance, football, skate et autres, ouvriront la semaine prochaine.

Les cours reprendront dans deux jours. C'est-à-dire que demain, vous prendrez vos livres, vous pourrez repérer les salles de cours.

Le petit-déjeuner, le déjeuner, et le repas du soir se déroulerons dans le réfectoire qui a été rénové, donc merci de ne pas détériorer, sous peine de sanction.

Les ailes des garçons et des filles sont séparés, et ce pour une très bonne raison. Je ne veux en aucun cas trouver des filles ou des garçons dans l'aile du sexe opposé.

Il y aura d'ailleurs, à partir de cette année des surveillants :

Pour les jeunes hommes :

M. Triste Sir

Si Siamoi

Am Siamoi

Edgar Malfimil

Pour les jeunes filles :

Sarah Aunt

Médusa Diamand

Helga Sinclair

Hydre de Lerne

Si ses règles ne sont pas respectées, il y aura sanction, et si vous persister, cela peut conduire à une exclusion définitive de l'université.

Passons maintenant aux professeurs : Nous accueillons aujourd'hui deux nouveaux enseignants :Madame Narissa, qui officiera dans la Littérature, et Monsieur Muchu Lóng, qui lui officiera dans les langues Chinoises.

Les Professeurs cette année seront donc :

Mademoiselle Mimi qui sera chargée du Secrétariat

Mademoiselle Anita en Gestionnaire, et qui à partir de cette année aidera Monsieur Radcliff

Madame Narissa en Littérature

Monsieur Muchu Lóng en Chinois

Monsieur Merlin pour l'Histoire naturelle

Madame Perséphone pour la Botanique

Monsieur Hadès pour l'Histoire Géographie et le Grec

Monsieur Gaston et monsieur Philoctère pour l'éducation physique

Madame Yzma qui continue la Physique-Chimie

Monsieur Jafar qui officie dans les langues arabes et les sciences économiques

Monsieur Scar pour les sciences politiques

Monsieur Khan pour les langues persanes et hindoues

Mademoiselle Ursula pour les sciences et vie de la Terre

Madame De Vil pour le design intérieur et la couture

Et enfin monsieur Radcliff pour la musique.

\- Merci de votre attention. Les classes seront données et je vous pris, en silence jeune gens, cria-t'elle alors que la foule commençait à se disperser. Vous pouvez y aller

Les élèves applaudirent, et se rendirent sous le préau pour savoir les classes qu'ils auraient. Au loin, ios pouvaient voir deux professeurs en train d'attendre les élèves avec des feuilles. Lorsque les élèves. Une grande dame aux longs cheveux violets clairs et de grands yeux de biches verts, et une autre dame avec un chignon sophistiqué qui retenait des cheveux blonds vénitiens, et des yeux aux orbes caramels. Les élèves reconnurent la secrétaire et la gestionnaire. Madame Mim annonça de sa voix chantante les classes :

La classe 1 a pour professeur principal monsieur Scar. Les élèves sont :

Adam beast

Jim Hawkins

Mowgli Shundé Ardmi

Alice Wonder

Lars Southking

Joy Cogitari

Nala Libaax

Arthur Uther

Eilowyn Prydain

Sitka Kantaa

Penny Bayou

Belle Samovar

Anna D'arend

Kida Hyacinto

Philipp Dumiente

Charlotte Labouff

Esmeralda Bohemadia

Kovu Scar

Pinocchio Bugiardo

Cindirella Tremaine

Les élèves concernés soupirèrent de dépits en entendant le nom du professeur et se mirent en rang pour partir, une fois partis, madame Mim continua :

La classe 2 a pour professeur monsieur Merlin :

Aladdin Almas

Sören Southking

John Smith

Mulan Fa

Ariel Néro

Hans Southking

Kai Kantaa

Naveen De Maldonia

Aurora Perrault

Elsa d'Arend

Denahi Kantaa

Penny Bayou

Bolt Dogerson

Eric Andersen

Kocoum Pawnee

Phoebus de Châteaupers

Charming Prinquips

Felix Salten (bambi)

Kristoff Ijs

Pocahontas Powatan

Les élèves se mirent en rang sagement et partirent. Mademoiselle Anita annonça :

La classe 3 a pour professeur monsieur Khan :

Kronk Tentak

Quasimodo Laverne

Edvard Southking

Giselle Andalasia

Ladyan Dear

Robin Hood

Christen Southking

Hiro Hamada

Nani Pelekai

Banzai Hyena

Sealgeair Southking

Jane Porter

Mérida Spioradaille

Shang Li

Simba Boquor

Raiponce Gothel

Kai Southking

Hercules Deus

Lilo Pelekai

Benzai Hyena

Les élèves se mirent de la même façon et partirent

Et enfin, annonça Anita : La classe 4 a pour professeur mademoiselle Ursula :

Earling Southking

Tadashi Hamada

Megara Psysché

Ed Hyena

Jasmine d'Aggraba

Milo Thatch

Shanti Sundatara

Snow White

Stitch Malihini

Taram Cauldron

Tarzan Nomean

Tiana Odie

Tinker Bell

Wendy Darling

Faline Duprès

Flynn Rider

Goran Southking

David Kawena

Kusko Lama

Tramp Dogies

Et les derniers élèves partirent en classes.

Dans les salles où l'on pouvais voir les têtes des élèves, on entendais Les professeurs dire :

Bienvenue à L'université Disney !

 **Voilà voilà :) Comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier chapitre ? Comment avez vous trouver les personnages ? Dîtes le dans les commentaires et à dans deux semaines.  
Sûr ce, lisez, rêvez  
Petite rêveuse.**


End file.
